Episode 589
All is revealed about Eve, but is she as evil as the authorities make out? Meanwhile Reb is declared a `new woman' and is promptly released. Plot Pat Slattery takes Eve back to her cell. Eve tells Pat that she thinks David may have been upset because she reminded him of his wife. She is comforted by Pat's suggestion that the real reason for David's suicide may never be known. Ann arives at Wentworth and demands to know how David managed to get inside while he was carrying a gun. Joan loyally suggests she should ask Officer Slattery as she was on duty at the time. Ann reads David's note. The women are reluctant to be sent for lockup early by Officer Radcliffe, as they know something must have happened. Joan tells Eve about the note David left for the Governor and with evident pleasure she takes Eve to solitary. Eve's demand to see another solicitor is answered by Joan's "if you can find one..." Pat is hauled over the coals by Ann for letting David through without a search, though Pat points out it would have been difficult for her to search a man who was the best man at Ann's daughter's wedding. Ann goes immediately to Reb to tell her that she is cleared of the attack on Joyce and will be released as soon as possible. Hearing the Governor passing through the solitary corridor, Rita takes the opportunity to make a complaint about her jacket, but her defiant attitude when Ann mentions the disruption at the wedding seems to confirm that she knew about it in advance. The Minister threatens to dismiss Ann as Governor, citing the recent disasters with May, Nora and David. Lou tries to claim credit for seeing through Eve when the women are incredulous at the news that it was Eve who attacked Joyce. Ann accompanies Reb to the gates as she is released . Eve demands to see a new solicitor, but Ann warns her there was difficulty even finding someone from Legal Aid, as David was widely known and liked by his colleagues. Joyce revives to find Mervin clutching her hand: even though she can't see him properly she can feel his ring around her finger (ooh missus!). Eve prepares to seduce her new solicitor but she gets a rather sour faced woman solicitor from Legal Aid. Mervin proposes to Joyce and she accepts. Eve's solictor tells her she is facing new charges of murder, attempted murder, grievous bodily harm and conspiracy to murder. Joan lets Lou know she is pleased to see her as top dog - because having such a weak opponent will make her job a lot easier. Ann tells the other officers they must all share some of the responsiblity for the recent security lapses at the prison. Lou does a deal with Lexie: she has to get on tray duty and tell Rita that it was who Joan poured the paint on her jacket . Joan tries to get Lou to stir up the women about May's death, so Lou stages a protest during a barbecue in the grounds, but it fails when the women follow Julie back inside. Reb talks to Dr Weissman before going to see her new doctor: a cyclist outside the cafe leads to a new story - he is Peter McCormack, son of Nancy and Joe. Peter is taunted by his father for his unmanliness (possibly because he seems to have a nasty case of Drag Queen's Eyebrow). When he talks to his mother, she is still sporting bruises from a bashing from her husband. Ann confides in Meg that recent events have seriously shaken her confidence in her own ability to manage the prison. Julie finds out that Lexie has been secretly keeping the newspaper photograph of her mother. Meanwhile, Lady Brooke-Giddings is visiting Jessie, who is reminiscing with a fellow ex-prostitute called Mabel about the good old days. From their conversation it becomes clear that it is Jessie who is Lexie's real mother: Lady Brooke Giddings merely brought her up after Jessie handed her over to her charge. She demands that Jessie goes to visit Lexie in Wentworth and tell her the truth. Lexie returns to her cell to find that Julie has been bashed by Lou. Rita is released from solitary. Jessie tells Mabel that Lexie's father was either a famous tennis player, or a politician, or a writer - she can't remember which. Lexie challenges Lou for bashing Julie and offers to let Lou keep the hundred dollars she owes Lexie if she stays away from Julie. Lou tells Joan that if she wants to see who's really in charge of the women she should make sure she's in the dining room for the next meal, as she's arranged a little event. Notes Reb's box of belongings is clearly marked "REBECCA KEAN", though she has her hand over the surname for most of the scene Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Lou ~ Louise Siversen Eve ~ Lynda Stoner Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Alice ~ Lois Collinder Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Barbie ~ Jayne Healey Nancy ~ Julia Blake Mervin ~ Ernie Bourne Peter McCormack ~ Steve Bastoni Joe McCormack ~ John Larking Jessie ~ Pat Evison Mabel ~ Val Jellay James Dwyer ~ James Condon Amanda Francis ~ Meg Clancy Dr Weissman ~ Bryon Williams Lady Giddings ~ Gabrielle Hartley Pat Slattery ~ Dorothy Cutts Off. Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Policeman ~ Matthew Barker Next Episode Episode 590 Category:Episodes Category:1986 Episodes